An underground utility enclosure (vault) locates utility equipment underground to improve service reliability, provide greater public safety, and enhance aesthetics. The underground utility enclosure typically includes a concrete body with a top access opening, a utility hatch frame around the access opening, and one or more utility hatch covers received in the utility hatch frame to close the access opening. Utility workers swing open or remove the utility hatch covers to access the utility equipment.
Use of the same reference numbers in different figures indicates similar or identical elements.